Desendant of Galedeep-chapter 2
by ht
Summary: hope you like it. BoBo finally finds out about his past.


Roxanne and Yarrow ran. Dodging tree stumps and branches, the old couple ran for their lives. The little town of Brisle has been razed and the majority of its occupants murdered by the invading toads and lizards.  
'Thud'  
"Arrh!!" screamed Yarrow as a spear dug its way into his back.  
Roxanne turned back but Yarrow screamed, "Leave me. Go to Redwall and gather enough warriors to come back and kill these scum!"  
Diving neatly into the stream, the elderly otter swam upstream towards Redwall; trying hard not to think of the fate her companion was about to face...  
  
That night at Redwall Abbey, an old otter knocked on the main gates of Redwall Abbey. The otter was wounded and bleeding in a dozen different places.   
"What happened, my dear sister?" asked Abbot Ramer.  
"My village was overrun by toads and lizards!! My companion was slain during our escape!" the otter told Abbot Ramer.  
"We are sorry to hear that, you may stay here for as long as you like. Redwall is open to all honest and good creatures," Abbot Ramer said.  
Looking at BoBo, Roxanne asked, "Is that you Edinbar? I thought you drowned. Am I dead? Is this the dark forest?  
"My name is BoBo marm, you are not dead yet old one, not by a long mile!" BoBo corrected.  
"BoBo Galedeep?" asked the otter.  
" Yes marm? How did you know my name?" asked BoBo.  
" The village that…cough cough…. was burnt down was your home before you came here. Before you were kidnapped." The otter said.  
"What is your name?" asked Abbot Ramer.  
"My name is Roxanne, father," Roxanne said.  
" Tell me about my past!" BoBo said.  
" I will tell you as we journey back to Brisle as we kill the ones who murdered our families!"   
"I can't go. A vermin horde is approaching us!" BoBo said.  
" Go BoBo and take Trace FireFur and Lauren Pearltears with you. There are enough defenders in this Abbey to ward off any vermin attack. Go and learn about your past, descendant of Galedeep!" Abbot Ramer said.  
"We leave tomorrow. Rest now old one. We have a long journey in front of us." BoBo said.  
  
  
Qin and his horde camped in the remains of St Ninnans, which was burnt down long ago by the skipper and his otters. St Ninnans held more evil than good. First Cluny the Scrooge, then Slagar the fox, an evil band of Ravens, now Qin and his horde.  
"Magan, take a score of rats and forage for food, Folin take two rats with you and tell me the numbers of the red stoned building. Now for you my seer, what do you see?"  
"My visions are blocked by a fierce some mouse warrior who is holding a mighty sword, my lord" Reema said.  
  
  
  
BoBo set off with Roxanne, Trace and Lauren. They journeyed south, enjoying the beauty of Mossflower forest. The journey was saddened by Roxanne's story.  
"...So Yarrow, the last surviving member of the rescue party besides from me died, killed by the toads. Your parents died long before the invasion and in peace." Roxanne explained.  
"What are the exact numbers of the toads and lizards?" asked BoBo.  
"At least a score of lizards and two score of toads." Answered Roxanne.  
"But something happened after the death of the original LogaLog. The two sons of LogaLog argued and one travelled to central Mossflower, the other staying in the south. The one that is in your Abbey is lead by LogaLog Sam. I believe he is the leader of GUOSIM (Guerrilla Union of Shrews in Mossflower) and the other that stayed south is Guosssim." Explained Roxanne.  
"What is Guosssim stand for?" asked Trace.  
"Guerrilla Union of South Stream Shrews of Mossflower," answered Roxanne.  
"O ok," Trace said.  
  
  
The skipper and LogaLog Sam perched on top of the ramparts scanning for the approaching vermin horde. The skipper loaded his longbow and aimed.  
"What are you doing skip?" asked LogaLog, bored.  
The skipper let go of the string.  
"Arrgh!!" screamed Folin, as the arrow pierced his heart and pinned him to the tree.  
LogaLog jumped up in shock. Then he shouted, "Ring the alarm bells, vermin scout spotted."  
All the old and young ran doors. The creatures in their prime rushed out, armed with slings, javelins and bows.  
"So the vermin horde have arrived!" growled Diana.   



End file.
